Gods and Mortals
Gods And Mortals Gods and Mortals is a group RP started by Kyogre Master 8 (KM8) and Shadowin EX on gtx0 (gametalk Xhin version 0) in June 2010. All can be read full length, starting here: http://gtx0.com/index.php?forum=RPC&topic=Saga The basic plot is based off of the Greek myths of demigods, the half-blood offspring of mortals and gods, examples of gods being Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Examples of more famous demigods are Perseus and Heracles. Now, it is 2010 in modern America, and a mysterious note has brought together several demigods from across the country to attempt to find a safe haven where the monsters from fairy tales and legends can no longer harm them. 'Plot' IMPORTANT NOTE!: Gods and Mortals, being an RP, grows longer every day, so this section is constantly edited! One morning, Dawn, a young girl living alone on George's Island, a small speck of land off of Boston Harbor, Massachusetts, receives a strange note in her fishing boat telling her to alert the people who's names and contacts are listed on the back of the letter to meet her at the Harbor at three o'clock that day. Though confused, Dawn decides to call up a few of the closer-looking people. At the pier, she meets Joshua (son of Aphrodite) and Colin (son of Dionysus), who she will discover are also demigods like herself. They begin to talk of why they were brought here when they are interrupted by Kevin, the demigod son of Hades, god of the Underworld. Kevin tries to persuade the three, who he reveals to be demigods themselves, to join his quest, though the exact quest isn't explained until later. He says he can only explain to one of them at a time, and Dawn agrees. He takes her to a strange room where he tells her that she is the half-blood daughter of Poseidon. Before he can go any further, Dawn is yanked out of the room after protesting that she will have nothing to do with him. It turns out she was rescued by Philocetes, a winged horse also known as a pegasus. He gives her a Celestial Bronze sword which can repel Kevin and the darkness of the Underworld. She drives the son of Hades off, but not before meeting his accomplice, Typh, son of Hermes. Phil reveals himself to be a servant of the gods sent to bring the three demigods to a safe haven in the Rocky Mountains where the monsters can no longer touch them. The teens, though confused, follow him. After a few hours of bonding, in which Dawn and Joshua make subtle jabs at having feelings for each other, the four decide to find a place to spend the night. As they exit the building they were in, they are attacked by a huge monster, half-man, half-bull: The Minotaur. Working together, Dawn and Colin manage to kill it, as Dawn cuts off on arm, leaving Colin free to get at the chest and the heart. Though Joshua couldn't help without a weapon, he later learns he has several abilities which allow him to participate in battles. Meanwhile, Kevin has obtained a Stygian iron sword which counters the effects of Dawn's. The demigods arrive at a hotel where they decide to stay. While there, they meet Kevin and Typh, who are still recruiting for their crusade. They also come across Aurora, daughter of Hephaestus; and Colby, daughter of Khione. While Aurora and Dawn share some classic girl-bonding, Joshua finds himself falling for Colby, much to Dawn's displeasure. Colby, Kevin, and Typh soon meet back at the hotel. Kevin finds himself entranced by Colby. Before he can act on this, however, Typh begins to use a slave fairy to contort the heroes' heads. As soon as the fairy returns, job done, Typh releases its mother. However, disgusted by their freedom and flight, Typh crushes them both. This provokes an outburst from Dawn. Horrified by Dawn's despair and the dead family, Joshua uses a move called Heartbreak, which crushes the victim's heart. Before Typh can die, though, Dawn shouts for Joshua to stop. She awakens Typh from shock, but he is stunned and leaps back. Dawn stumbles and falls off the roof, cracking her head. Before she can bleed to death, Colin, Joshua, and Phil take her to the pier and toss her into the ocean. By being in the water, Dawn is healed. She comes up to show she is okay, but is still tormented by Colby and Joshua's relationship, and dives back down. Joshua follows her, and the two confess their love. In the end, Colby follows after Typh and Kevin, upset that Joshua confessed to Dawn. They disappear, and the heroes meet Mal. Mal is the son of Ares, and finds himself constantly possessed by his father. Dawn cures a case of this by knocking him out. Mal, coming around, thanks her and wanders off. After this, Dawn feels that she should be protecting her friends more and goes over to the villain side, hoping to lure Kevin away from Joshua and Colin. Kevin requests that she prove her loyalty by killing Joshua. Dawn pretends to agree and stabs Joshua in the shoulder, shoving him under the pier in an air bubble. Feeling jealous, Colby freezes the Harbor over, hoping to completely murder Joshua. Poseidon, however, breaks the ocean open again, though remaining unseen. In the day of being evil, Dawn and Colin speak for a while. Colin brings up that Dawn seems to have a puppet-master behavior. This sets Dawn off, and she tells Colin he is good for nothing. Later, Kevin orders Dawn to kill Phil. She pretends to do so, but Kevin stabs him anyway, causing Dawn to lose the facade. During this, Colin requests of Typh to kill him. Kevin intervenes however, and the two part ways, seeming to be closer, yet not friends or enemies. During this, a stranger has appeared and uses Dawn's memory as fuel to bring Phil back. So Hades cannot complain, he takes a sparkle of life from Dawn's sword and gives it to Phil, restoring his life for the instance needed. After this, things become more intense, especially between Dawn and Joshua. Dawn continues to treat both sides of the dispute equally, though she doesn't fully regain her memory. Kevin and Colby seem closer than ever. Aurora and Mal return; Mal meeting the demigods outside the train and Aurora showing up at another hotel. Typh reveals that Dawn joined the other side and killed Phil. Dawn is stricken, horrified that she would do that. Eager for more drama, Typh lies and says that a fairy manipulated her into doing it. However, this merely makes Dawn snap out of her catatonic state. Before things can progress, she is tailing Mal, who has been taken over by Ares once again, to the Smithsonian. At the Smithsonian, Ares is looking at a replica of ancient armor. Dawn bursts in to confront him, challenging him to fight her. He accepts. Sadly, Ares is much more than Dawn bargained for, so she pulls on the armor. It has just shrunk to fit her size. Hmm, could it be more than a replica...? At the conclusion of the fight, Mal and Dawn are both badly wounded. Dawn took an unconcious Mal back to the motel, but she was overcome by her wounds. Aurora phoned for some paramedics to help. They came, and it was soon revealed that they were creatures in disguse looking for some Demigods to kill. Dawn was wounded even more by the monsters, but she was driven by the thought to find Joshua and saw it through. Colin and Aurora had a tough time dealing with the monsters and then Mal then recovered and sorted the situation (He blew the attackers up). He then bought Dawn back to the bathroom in the room (Tongue twister!) the Demigods in and patched her up, much to the annoyance of Typh. Colin then took over. After grabbing some rest, Colin and Dawn talked with Typh about their journey to the safe haven. The son of Hermes was somewhat surprised with this, as it didn't interfere with the plans he and Kevin were plotting. Meanwhile, Aurora tried to contact her Aunt Laura only to get a response from the answer machine. When she visited her house, she found it was trashed, her Aunt was turned to stone and her cousin Nathan missing. Dawn heard about this from the blood link and went to help. Colin and Mal also heard this because of the blood link. After a brief thought discussion between the two, Mal tried to discourage Dawn from going. This failed, and she cut her link to Colin and Mal. The three made their ways to Aurora to find the Gorgon Medusa trying to kill the daughter of Hephastus. The combined effort of all the demigods present (Apart from Josh who wounded himself on the journey there and trying to get in) meant that Medusa was beheaded again. A quick teleport back to the Motel and the wounded Joshua and Dawn were able to rest. The others, meanwhile, talked about the journey ahead of them. The demigods, good and evil, made their way to the subway. While on board, a cChimera attacked. Dawn, however, tamed it, and the good side made their way to the plains of Colorado, a mere day's travel from the haven.... TBC Characters The main characters of Gods and Mortals consist of demigods, half-blood children of humans and the Olympians. Main Characters Dawn - Daughter of Poseidon, Dawn once served as temporary leader for the rag-tag group of good demigods. For awhile, she was in love with Joshua. However, Dawn lost her memory. Currently, she and Joshua, or Josh, are trying to build their relationship (and her memory) back together piece by piece. The new Dawn is also more perky and innocent than before. It was also hinted that Dawn might have romantic feelings for Kevin and Typh, but has not acted on them or spoke of them. Little is known about Dawn's past. She grew up on George's Island off the coast of Massachusetts, working in a snack shop and fishing. Her mother is unknown. Poseidon constantly aids her in her quest. Joshua - Son of Aphrodite, Joshua is one of the more powerful ones in the good group. For a short time, he and Dawn shared a relationship. That ended when Dawn lost her memory. He also had an attraction to Colby, but ultimately didn't go deeper. Lately, he has been having nightmares of Colby, Kevin, and Typh attacking Dawn and him being unable to help. Dawn's voice also speaks in his head to give advice, though the real Dawn doesn't notice at all. Joshua's past is also pretty unknown. Colin - Son of Dionysus, Colin is the silent type and the most intelligent of the hero group. He doesn't seem to form relationships very well. He relates best to Phil and tends to spend a lot of time with the pegasus speaking of his abilities. He appears not to care of his demigod status. Little to nothing is known of Colin's past. Aurora - Daughter of Hephaestus, Aurora is a drifter on the edge of the group. She and Dawn remain close girl-buddies and tend to hang out more casually than they interact with the rest of the group. Aurora considers Joshua her brother as their parents are married, although she is a tad cool to Mal for what his father has done (dating Aphrodite, causing her to cheat on Hephaestus). Aurora has apparently been raised by an aunt and her mother, though she seems to constantly get into fights with them, causing her to drift from home often. Phil - A pegasus in servitude to the gods, Phil acts as a mentor character. His goal is to bring the demigods to a safe zone in the Rocky Mountains in one piece to pay off his debt to the gods. He tends inclined to calling both Zeus and Poseidon 'M'Lord'. For a while, he also addressed Dawn by her formal title before she 'ordered' him to call her Dawn, much to the amusement of both. Phil still slips sometimes, but gets over it. Phil seems to be in debt to the gods for personal reasons, and refuses to talk about his past, though he promises Colin he will. Mal (Malacoda) - Son of Ares, Mal isn't all about bloodlust. That attitude actually is aroused by his father taking control of his body, giving his character an anti-hero image whenever Ares is in there. Mal was named after a devil, quote Ares: "Fitting name isn't it? I foresaw that my son would come to reguard me as a demon. What's a more fitting punishment than naming him after one?". Nothing is known of Mal's past save for the fact that Ares has seemed to have started taking over Mal a long time ago. Kevin - Son of Hades, Kevin is the ringleader of the dark side. His mission is to bring mass destruction to the world, calling the gods out of their state of 'laziness'. Kevin is bipolar/has multiple personalities. While hating the good team inside and out, he can also be kind and civil to them in some moments. Kevin and Colby seem to have a budding relationship between them. Not much is known of Kevin's past but that he seems to know Hades on a personal level. Typh - Son of Hermes, Typh holds a deep grudge against his father for unknown reasons. Any mention of Hermes will send Typh off the deep end. Typh is, in all ways, a puppeteer. Preferring not to dirty his hands with physical fighting, he likes to mess around with the heroes' heads. Nothing is known about Typh's past. Colby - Daughter of Khione, Colby seems to have a budding relationship with Kevin. She hates Dawn for stealing Joshua from her. Joshua and Dawn treat her civilly, but there is always a hidden layer of steel in their conversations. Colby appears to have lost her brother at a young age, causing her to withdraw from the world in a half-catatonic state.